Plaid Flannel Shirts
by onetimer5
Summary: The girls point out something obvious about Spencer's clothing choices. Spencer doesn't agree but then she does.


"Spencer, what are you _wearing_?"

Hearing the laughter in Hanna's voice, the brunette looked down at her clothes, shrugging a shoulder.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like a lesbian." The blonde smirked, an eyebrow raised at the structured pantsuit the other girl was wearing.

"I do not!" Spencer sputtered in defense.

"You don't what?" Emily asks, setting her tray down as she joins the other three at the table.

"I don't look like a lesbian. Right Em?" Spencer asks with narrowed eyes pointed at the blonde across the table.

Emily leans back a bit, eyeing her friend critically. "Maybe a little."

"What?!"

"See, I told you! So is this officially your coming out?" Hanna laughs in between bites of her salad.

Aria perks up at the comment, finally paying attention to the conversation instead of whatever was going on in her head. "What do you mean Han? Why would Spencer need to come out?"

"Exactly! Thank you Aria!"

"We already know she's a lesbian."

" _What?!_ Aria!" Spencer nearly choked on her sandwich. "Aren't you forgetting about an ex of mine, Toby? Very much _male_?"

Aria just waved a hand at her, rolling her eyes. "Bi then. I dunno, I thought it was obvious. I just didn't think you were the type to bother with labels."

"I'm not! I mean, I don't need to! Ugh, Em, a little help please?"

"Spencer's right, guys. Declaring your sexuality is a big deal for LGBTQ people."

"Exactly." Spencer stated in relief.

"So if she's not ready to tell us about hers, don't bug her." Emily finished, her face serious but eyes twinkling in laughter.

" _Emily!_ "

"I don't see what the big deal is Spence, it's not like we'd love you any less." Hanna offered in comfort.

"The big deal is that I have nothing to declare! I'm straight, and always have been!"

"Your blazers say otherwise." The blonde points out.

"Oh, all the oxford shoes. And ties." Aria smirks.

"Don't forget the plaid." Emily adds.

"I don't wear plaid!"

"You literally wore a plaid jumpsuit last week." Emily responded with a quirked eyebrow.

Spencer throws up her arms in frustration. "I meant plaid flannel! Everyone knows that's basically the lesbian uniform." She responds, glaring at Emily.

The swimmer shrugs. "It's comfortable."

"Besides, it may have been a lesbian cliche a few years ago but it's just a trend now. You can't assume girls wearing plaid flannel shirts are gay anymore." Hanna points out.

"It's pretty safe to say we'd never catch Spence in plaid flannel. Though I think I'd pay to see that." Aria grins.

"You guys are awful. And Em I can't believe you're not more offended by this conversation." Ever laid-back about such things, Emily just shrugs again at Spencer. She was pretty sure Spencer knew they were just giving her a hard time; some of the high-schooler's outfits were downright laughable.

"Fine, if you guys think you know better then we're going shopping after school. You can pick a dress out for me for Noel's party this weekend."

"Really? You know I'm in!" Hanna exclaimed, thrilled at the chance to spend someone else's money.

"Me too, this'll be fun!" Aria added.

"I can't, I have swim practice." Emily pouted slightly.

Hanna dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "It's fine, it's probably better you're not there. Your lesbian influence would throw this all off."

"Yeah Spencer doesn't need anymore formal suits."

"I like her suits." Emily states with a grin.

"Exactly my point." Hanna rolls her eyes as the bell rings, bringing an end to their conversation. Much to Spencer's relief.

* * *

Spencer glares at the dress laying on her bed. She couldn't believe she let Hanna and Aria do this to her. Why did she have to get so defensive about what she wore? Clothes were just clothes. Since when did she care what anyone else thought?

It wasn't like she had anything to prove. She had had boyfriends. So what if she noticed the odd girl? It didn't mean she was attracted to them. It's not like she could help it that her friends were gorgeous either. It was almost impossible not to feel a _little_ something sometimes, right? Like when Aria wears that short, pleated leather skirt of hers. The girl is so short but that skirt makes her legs look impossibly long. How do you not see that? Or when Hanna started losing weight and the first time she bought something in a smaller size, she absolutely glowed with happiness, making her look even more beautiful than usual. Confidence was sexy on anyone and she was just supporting her friend. Right?

And okay, fine. There were _a couple_ of times when she was with Toby and Emily's face would pop in her head as she came. But only a couple. Three or four, max. It didn't mean anything, she had truly wanted and loved being with Toby. She couldn't help it that Emily is a complete knockout.

Releasing a growl of frustration Spencer grabbed the dress, yanking it on overhead. None of this meant absolutely anything.

* * *

Hanna picked up Aria and Spencer for the party. Since they already knew what the brunette was wearing they thought it'd be "fun" to surprise Emily at the party with Spencer's new look.

Spencer could feel the knots in her stomach tighten as they entered the party. She swore everyone was staring at her. The knots morphed into giant moths being eaten by bats when Emily made eye contact across the room. Spencer's mouth went dry as she noted Emily's tight purple dress. The swimmer smirked as she made her way over. She was finally standing directly in front of the nervous brunette, taking in the whole look. After a silent fifteen seconds she burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, what did you guys do to her?" Emily doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Aria and Hanna were quick to defend their work, but Spencer just tugged awkwardly at the dress. It was basically what you'd imagine a fashion love-child would be between the two girls: pink and ruffled and tight with tulle coming out in odd places and random patches of embroidery. Spencer was just thankful there were no rhinestones, animal print, or feathers anywhere.

Emily was wiping tears from her eyes, finally calming down from her initial reaction. She caught Spencer's eye and saw a smile start to emerge from the other brunette's face.

"Come on, you probably need a drink." The swimmer grabbed Spencer's hand, the brunette gratefully being led to the bar, leaving Hanna and Aria to mutually congratulate each other on their fashion expertise.

* * *

Spencer woke up to sunlight streaming on her face at a different angle than usual. She cracked an eye open, surveying her surroundings. The arm circling her waist tightened slightly, sending goosebumps down the brunette's bare arm. She spied her dress on the floor and shuddered. No way was she putting that thing back on. She had been more than eager to get it off.

(For multiple reasons.)

Instead she carefully slid out of the bed and grabbed the soft, flannel shirt hanging on the back of the desk chair. She slid it on, smiling at the instant warmth and comfort. She turned around as she did up a couple buttons, pushing the sleeves up slightly as she padded back to the bed.

Emily rolled onto her back slightly and smiled as she looked up at the other brunette that was leaning over, hands planted on the bed.

"Hi."

Spencer smiled. "Hi."

With a tug on one of Spencer's arms, Emily pulled her back into bed, placing a kiss onto the other girl's full lips. She drew back, grinning.

"You're wearing my shirt."

Spencer smirked at the swimmer. "It's comfortable."

"So. Last night."

"What about it?" Spencer asked, a smile on her lips and an eyebrow raised.

"Did it happen because of all the talk the other day about your clothes or because of what our friends dressed you in?" Emily grinned, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Spencer shook her head slightly. "Last night had very little to do with what I wear and a lot do with what you had - or should I say _didn't_ have - on."

"Well someone had to show you how lesbians actually dress."

Spencer let out a laugh, which was soon silenced by Emily's lips. In very little time, clothing choices were the last thing on her mind.


End file.
